The invention relates generally to belt pulleys and, more particularly, to belt pulleys having at least one pulley member with a belt-bearing surface that is delimited in the axial direction by at least one separately assembled flanged wheel. The separately assembled flanged wheel projects outwardly from the belt-bearing surface in a radial direction and is mounted concentrically and non-rotatably in relation to the belt-bearing surface such that it is movable, together with the belt-bearing surface, around an axis of rotation.
Belt pulleys of this general type are known and are used, for example, to drive accessory machine units in the field of internal combustion engines. The generally known separately assembled flanged wheels are not very desirable from a production engineering standpoint, because such flanged wheels typically must be screwed or shrunk onto the belt pulley member during installation.
An object of this invention is to further develop a belt pulley of the above-mentioned type which would make use of a separately assembled flanged wheel, which can easily and cost-effectively be produced and which considerably simplifies assembly.